


New Years

by PrimeAutobots



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fireworks, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeAutobots/pseuds/PrimeAutobots
Summary: A small celebration of the New Year between the Autobots.





	New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Time to celebrate.
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEARS.  
> ITS 2018!

The year was over. 

Fireworks boomed overhead, flashing bright colours. They were in all shapes and sizes. Each Autobot had designed one.

Everyone was sitting outside the Ark and watching. Most mechs sat on the ground, couples snuggled together, but the command staff were sitting atop the ships thrusters that stuck out of the mountain. The fireworks reflected off everyone's armour. 

Jazz leaned further into Prowl and the taller black and white gave him a gentle squeeze.

“Love ya, Prowl. Never forget that.” Jazz said, projecting love and affection through their bond.

“I love you to, Jazz. I never will, and you never forget I love you.” Prowl turned slightly towards his mate, projecting the same feelings.

The two leaned closer together and their lips connected in a gentle kiss as a large Autobot symbol shaped firework burst high in the sky.


End file.
